1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ethoxylates of diacetylene dialcohols, as well as the use of these compounds as surfactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from Industrial Engineering Chemistry, "Product Research Development 4" (1965), pages 236-242, that acetylene alcohols or ethoxylates thereof are low foaming. This publication specifically points out a product group of such compounds which are marketed by Air Reduction Company and which are known under the trade name of SURFYNOL.RTM..
Such acetylene alcohols and their ethoxylated derivatives are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,593. The ethoxylates are particularly effective as low foaming surfactants.
From Johnson The Chemistry of Acetylenic Compounds, Arnold & Co., London, 1946, Volume 1, pages 227 et seq, diacetylene dialcohols having the following basic structure are known: ##STR1## However, this publication does not suggest any technical applications. Neither does this nor subsequent publications suggest that these compounds can be alkoxylated.
For many technical processes, however, the wetting effect and the speed of wetting of these known acetylene derivatives is not yet sufficient. Compounds are needed which exceed the already effective acetylene derivatives as far as the mentioned properties are concerned.